general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
T.J. Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis
T.J. Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis are fictional characters and a fictional couple on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The role of Molly has been portrayed by actress, Haley Pullos since 2009. The role of T.J. was originated by Krys Meyer, who played the role for a few months in 2012, until actor Tequan Richmond took over the role in August of 2012, and continues to play the role to the present. Storylines |-|2012= Molly and TJ met in January of 2012. TJ recently moved to town to live with his guardian, Shawn Butler, whom Molly befriended months prior. Molly befriends TJ after Shawn introduces them at Kelly's. Molly agrees to show him around school after she learns that TJ would attend Port Charles High with her. Molly also becomes TJ's tutor and while she is tutoring him, she discovers that TJ has problems reading. She downloads mp3 audio soundbites of their homework for TJ and starts to teach him how to read. In exchange, TJ sets up a fake MyFace account for Molly, that she names Desdemona. Desdemona is a hit on MyFace, more so than Molly's real account, where she only had her mother as a friend. TJ becomes very popular at Port Charles High in contrast with Molly who does not have many friends. He decides to show everyone how cool Molly is by throwing a party at her house. He posts a party invite on MyFace and invites everyone over to Molly's house for a party that involved alcohol. Molly is shocked when tons of people that she doesn't know, pile into her house for a party. The party starts to get out of control, and Molly calls her cousin Michael Corinthos for help. As TJ mingles around the party, he notices a boy trying to take Molly back to her room and stops him just before Molly passes out drunk. He then discovers that Molly's drink had been spiked and he tries to shut the party down. Before he gets the chance however, Michael arrives and shuts the party down. He kicks all of the kids out of the house and has them call their parents for rides. Michael then finds Molly unconscious and begins yelling at TJ for his cousin's drunk state. Molly awakens to the two of them arguing and Michael goes to call Molly's mom Alexis, but TJ tries to convince him not to because he didn't want to get Molly in trouble. They start to clean the Lakehouse, but before they can finish Alexis and Mac Scorpio arrive. Molly initially takes the fall for TJ and claims that she threw the party to keep him from getting in anymore trouble, but TJ comes clean and admits that he was the one who threw the party because he wanted to help Molly makes more friends, and show the people at school that she really was cool. Nevertheless, Alexis forbids Molly and TJ from hanging out again. Despite being told that they can no longer be friends, TJ and Molly continue to meet in secret and eventually start dating. Michael finds out about their relationship, but agrees to keep quiet for Molly's sake. Later, Molly's sister, Sam almost walks in on the two of them kissing, but Molly covers by saying they were just studying and TJ quickly leaves. Alexis eventually finds out about their relationship when she catches them together on the Fourth of July. Molly invited TJ over to go swimming at the lake. While he was changing in Molly's room, Alexis barges in and catches him in his underwear. Alexis was livid, and a screaming match broke out between her and Molly. Molly hurts Alexis's feelings when she tells her she won't end up a pregnant teen like her. A few days later, Alexis drags Molly down to Kelly's to have a talk with Shawn about her situation with TJ. Alexis ends up agreeing to let TJ and Molly date but they must sign contracts, which they agree to do. Molly and TJ later share a first official date at the Metro Court Hotel. Shortly after, Molly and TJ are both faced with death when Jerry Jacks poisons the town's water supply with a deadly toxin. Molly and T.J. contemplate making love so they would be able to share that experience before they died but decided against it. They spent what they believed were their final hours together talking about everything they would like to do and see in life. When an antidote is finally found, they celebrated together. In late November, Molly decides to write a book titled, Love in Maine and she shares the book with TJ letting him read a couple chapters. TJ is impressed with Molly's book and tells her that he is proud of her. However, in early December just as Molly is about to get her book published, she loses it. In actuality, the book was stolen by Connie Falconeri, who rewrote some of the chapters and was planning on publishing the book under her own name. Molly becomes suspicious that Connie was the one who stole her book, so she and TJ went to search Connie's Crimson office. In order to get daily access to the office, Molly and TJ decide to pose as interns at Crimson. Connie hires them and they spend time at the office trying to uncover what happened to Molly's book. When Molly got proof that Connie stole her book, she and TJ went to Connie's boss, Todd Manning, and demanded that he make Connie return the book. Todd denied any involvement in the situation and was skeptical of Connie's insistence that the book was hers, but he made no move to force her to hand it over. When Todd is unwilling to help them, Sam attempts to break into his safe to find out what really happened to the book, but she is stopped by Todd and Carly Jacks before she gets the chance. |-|2013= In early 2013, Molly meets Rafe Kovich, Jr., who was on the run with his mother, Alison Barrington. Molly runs into Rafe while on the docks with her nephew, Danny Morgan and she invites Rafe to Kelly's where she buys him lunch. Rafe tells Molly about his sad life living on the run from his father, Stephen Clay. A few weeks later, Molly is spending time with TJ at Kelly's and she tells him about meeting Rafe. Rafe's mother is soon murdered by Stephen and Rafe is witness to the crime. Detective John McBain finds Rafe at the scene of the crime, with the murder weapon in his hand and he is taken into custody as a suspect. However Rafe IDs John as his mother's killer because John looked identical to Stephen. Molly visits Rafe in jail and agrees to help him find Alison's real killer. Molly continues to help Rafe by hiding him in her room. While staying with Molly, Rafe wants to help her by watching Danny. Molly agrees to let Rafe watch Danny while she goes and covers with her mom. However, while under Rafe's care, Danny is kidnapped again by Heather Webber, who posed as Danny's nanny. Heather tries to leave town with Danny, but is confronted by Stephen who also tries to take the boy because he was obsessed with Danny's mother, Sam Morgan. Stephen gets rid of Heather and is about to take Danny when he is stopped by Todd Manning, who wants to save Danny due to his guilt over what he did to Danny and his family before. Todd is caught on the docks and Stephen disappears, just as Sam and Anna Devane arrive and Danny is reunited with his mother. Shortly after Sam and Danny are kidnapped by Stephen. Rafe gets caught and is arrested again when he leaves the house to try and find them. Later, Molly breaks John and Rafe out of jail, so they could help find her sister and nephew. However, Molly is caught for this and arrested. TJ visits her in jail and is disappointed that she let herself get so involved in Rafe's drama. John, Rafe and Lucy Coe track Stephen down to Wyndemere castle and Sam and Danny are rescued. With Sam and Danny safe, Molly and TJ refocused on trying to get her book back. They visit her uncle, Sonny Corinthos, with hopes that he could convince Connie to give her the book back. Molly and TJ then crash Connie's book launch and TJ gets up on stage to tell everyone that Molly is the real author of Love in Maine. Connie finally admits that she stole the book and tells everyone that Molly is the real author. In late March, Molly and TJ start attending rehearsals for the Nurses' Ball and they save the day for Lucy when they agree to write the song and put together the music for the Nurses' Ball opening number. In early April, Molly and TJ attend the Nurses' Ball, walking the red carpet together and later performing on stage. Molly continues to worry about Rafe, because as an orphan he now has no place to live and could go into the foster system. She tries to get Lucy and her husband, Kevin Collins to take Rafe in and they agree to it, but their request is denied by a judge. She then asked Sam to take Rafe in and she agrees, with the judge granting this request. In May, TJ surprises Molly with a date at Kelly's where he asks her to attend prom with him. Molly happily agrees and they begin planning to attend prom together. Rafe begins to develop romantic feelings for Molly and tries to make their friendship into something more. Molly becomes conflicted over her feelings for TJ and Rafe. TJ, however, is jealous of Rafe and Molly's friendship and he warns Rafe to stay away from Molly. When Rafe refuses, the two get into a physical altercation and TJ punches Rafe. When Molly finds out what happened, she is furious and breaks up with TJ. During TJ and Molly's time apart, she grows closer to Rafe, supporting him when his cold uncle, Silas Clay comes to town and tries to force Rafe to live with him. A custody battle ensues between Silas and Sam, where Silas paints Sam as an unfit mother. In the end, the judge rules that Rafe has to live to Silas and Molly and Rafe say goodbye. However at the last minute, Silas decides to stay in town with Rafe and Molly is happy to still have his friendship. Prom is cancelled due to a shooting at the Metro Court Hotel, where the event was scheduled to be held. Molly and Rafe, already all dressed up for the evening decided to have a prom of their own. They go to the park and dance, ending the night with a kiss. TJ, who was now dating the new girl in town, Taylor DuBois in an attempt to get over Molly, witnessed the kiss. He became sad and jealous and got drunk with Taylor in the back of their limo. In their drunk state, the two end up having a one night stand. Unbeknownst to TJ, Molly's kiss with Rafe made her realize she didn't have any romantic feelings for him, not like she did with TJ. She explained this to Rafe and let him know that she would like them to continue being friends. Molly goes to TJ a few weeks later with her new-found revelation about her feelings and wants to work things out with him. The two get back together, but their reunion is quickly crushed when Taylor tells Molly that she had sex with TJ on prom night. Molly is crushed because she and TJ agreed the year before to have their first time with each other. Hurt and saddened she breaks up with TJ again. Rafe sees the break up as an opportunity to get Molly to be with him, so he continues trying to get close to her, despite her telling him that she only has romantic feelings for TJ. Molly supports her family as Danny battles leukemia and Rafe sticks close as a friend. Molly and Rafe work together to figure out who Sam's father is because he could be a potential bone marrow donor for Danny. In early September, Molly and TJ try once again to make their relationship work. He apologizes for the one night stand with Taylor and she makes it clear to TJ that she only has feelings for him. They eventually get back together and Molly dedicates her next book to him. Rafe is jealous of the two because he still has romantic feelings for Molly but she doesn't reciprocate them. Molly and TJ's relationship grows closer and stronger as they spend the following months together rebuilding their relationship. Rafe starts pretend dating Taylor in an attempt to make Molly and TJ jealous. When the four of them end up together at Sam's place a week before Christmas, they all get into it, arguing about all the games that Rafe and Taylor have been playing. Molly and TJ even confront each other about actually being jealous over Rafe and Taylor's game, but in the end, they work things out, reassured in their feelings for each other. In late December, Molly worries about TJ after he witnesses a warehouse shooting between the Corinthos and Jerome organizations. TJ went to the warehouse where Shawn was holding, Carlos Rivera and let Carlos go because he didn't want Shawn to get in trouble for killing anyone. Carlos is caught trying to escape by Shawn, Sonny and Max Giambetti and Carlos holds TJ at gun point to make his escape. Julian Jerome and Morgan Corinthos arrive as back up for Carlos and a shootout begins and quickly ends with Morgan accidentally shooting Max. Shawn gets TJ away from Carlos and back to safety. Molly worriedly waits for TJ at Kelly's and is relieved when TJ arrives with Shawn. TJ tells Molly about everything that happened, but reassures her that he is safe for now, because neither side wants the police to know that Morgan was Max's shooter. |-|2014= In early January, Rafe overhears Molly and TJ talking about what really happened during the warehouse shooting. They discussed the trouble TJ could be in with the police and the danger he could be in with the Jerome mob family for witnessing the shooting. TJ then told Molly that he would have to leave town for a little while, because Shawn thought it was the best way to keep him safe. Molly was sad and they were forced to share a quick goodbye. Armed with this information and wanting TJ away from Molly, Rafe went to Commissioner Anna Devane and told her that TJ was a witness to the shooting of Max Giambetti. Right as Shawn was about to get TJ out of town for his protection, they were called down to the PCPD for questioning, but both denied knowing anything about the shooting. Molly began to feel uncomfortable with Rafe's friendship because he continually pushed for more between them, while she only wanted to be his friend. When Molly and TJ learned that Rafe was the one who turned TJ over to Anna, they were furious. Molly blasted Rafe for putting TJ in danger and broke off their friendship. In early February, the situation with the warehouse shooting cooled down and Molly and TJ were able to relax and breathe easy. They took Molly's nephew, Danny Morgan to the park where they spent the day together. While at the park, they also ran into Robin Scorpio-Drake. A week later, Molly and TJ spent Valentine's Day together studying for the SATs. They almost made love, but decided to wait, to make sure the experience was special and safe for them when it did happen. In late February, Molly and TJ decide they are ready to take the next step in their relationship. TJ books a room for them at the MetroCourt and Molly meets him there after covering with her mom by saying that she was staying the night at a friend's house. On their way up to their hotel room, they run into Rafe, who questions them about their intentions, but they both blow him off. When Molly and TJ get to their room, TJ asks her one more time if she is sure and she reassures him that she is ready. The two share a dinner together, while Rafe hurries over to Molly's house and tells Alexis what Molly was really planning for the night. After Molly and TJ have dinner, they prepare to make love, but are interrupted by Alexis and Julian. Molly and Alexis get into a huge fight, that ends with Alexis ordering Molly home. Julian stays behind and discreetly threatens TJ by urging him to go to the police and tell them all about the warehouse shooting. When Molly and Alexis get home, she is still furious, but they are both shocked to find her father, Ric Lansing in the living room. Molly reunites with her father, who takes her side in the argument. She later discovers that Rafe was the one who ratted her and TJ out, and she yells at him before kicking him out the house. Alexis forbids Molly from seeing TJ again and they fight some more. Molly later sneaks out to meet TJ at Kelly's. She soon decides that she wants to move in with her father, so she could see TJ whenever she wants. She later makes up with Alexis and decides to continue living with her mom, when Alexis decides to be less strict regarding her and TJ. In mid-March, TJ's mother, Jordan Ashford comes to town and Molly meets her for the fist time. In late April, TJ learns that he was accepted to Port Charles University for the fall and spring semesters and Molly is the first person he told. TJ is sad that he won't be able to share this good news with his father and Molly comforts him. At the 2014 Nurses' Ball, Molly and TJ compose the song for the opening number for the second year in a row. During the event, Molly and TJ are in various acts individually, but they also perform together to Just Can't Get Enough. Photo gallery File:TJMolly2.png File:TJMolly1.png File:MT.png File:Tjmoll.jpg TJMolly.jpg|Molly and TJ meet MollyTJ.jpg|TJ sets up a fake MyFace account for Molly Tolly16.png|TJ and Molly meet in secret Tolly17.png Tolly14.png Tollkiss15.png Tollyhappy.png|Molly and TJ are glad to have permission to date Tolly1stdate.png|Molly and TJ's first date MT45.png|Molly and TJ after school at Kelly's MT37.png|TJ and Molly during the water toxin crisis MT36.png|Molly worries about their fate MT34.png|TJ and Molly talk about their bucket lists MT33.png|Molly and TJ are glad to survive MT32.png|Molly shows TJ her book Mollstjtodd.jpg MT31.png|TJ and Molly confront Connie MT30.png|TJ reads Connie's new version of the book MT29.png|Molly and TJ have lunch MT28.png|TJ talks to Molly after she's arrested MT27.png|Molly and TJ ask Sonny for help MT26.png|Molly and TJ at Connie's book launch MT25.png|TJ tells everyone Molly is the real author MT24.png|Molly and TJ confront Connie's agent MT22.png|Molly, TJ and Sam welcome Shawn home MT20.png|Molly and TJ write music for the Nurses Ball Molly TJ.png|TJ and Molly attend the Nurses Ball Molly TJ rock.png|Molly and TJ perform at the Nurses Ball MT17.png|TJ asks Molly to prom MT19.png|Molly agrees to go to prom with TJ MT18.png|TJ gives Molly flowers MT16.png|Molly and TJ talk about Rafe MT15.png|TJ and Molly at Kelly's MT14.png|TJ and Molly make up MT13.png|TJ and Molly hang out at Kelly's MT12.png|Molly finds out about TJ and Taylor MT11.png|Molly forgives TJ MT10.png|Molly dedicates her next book to TJ MT9.png|TJ and Molly at GH MT8.png|TJ and Molly hug MT7.png|TJ and Molly play video games MT6.png|Molly and TJ babysit Danny MT5.png|TJ tells Molly about the warehouse shooting MT4.png|Molly and TJ on New Years Day MT3.png|Molly and TJ confront Rafe MT1.png|TJ and Molly almost make love MT2.png|Molly and TJ decide to wait GH-MollyTJ.jpg Mollstj.jpg Mollytjloving.png MollyTJ1.jpg Tolly12.png|TJ tells Molly he was accepted to PCU Tolly13.png|Molly comforts TJ Tjmoll.png|TJ and Molly on the red carpet Tjmollyperform1.png Tjmollyperform3.png TJMollyNB2.png Category:Cassadine family Category:Lansing family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:General Hospital couples